gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vangelico
|altnames = |products = |founded = 1852 |bawsaq = |lcn = VAG |image = Vangelico GTA V.png |oldlogo = |darklogo = y |image_size = 300 |condition = Active |taglines = Replacing charm since 1852 |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |type = Jewelry |map = |oldlogo = Vangelico-GTAV-LogoClosed-Texture.png |oldcaption = Logo when closed after robbery. |reference = David Orgell }} Vangelico is a luxury jewelry store in Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy their stock on the Lcn-exchange.com website. Description According to the multiple posters on the wall of the store in Rockford Hills, Vangelico was founded in 1852. The interior contains several displays with jewelry, watches and luxury accessories, a cashier and an office. Unlike all the other stores on the east side of Little Portola, Vengelico does not have another doorway on Rockford Drive, although it does still have display windows. The store is inaccessible to the player outside of missions. Location Vangelico-GTAV-StoreOpenPriorToHeist.png|47o Portola Drive entrance when the store is open, prior to the heist (open night view). VangelicoClosed-GTAV.png|Vangelico entrance closed after being robbed (closed night view). Vangelico-GTAV-Building-LittlePortolaSide.png|Overview of the front of the building from Little Portola (the other side of the building on Rockford Drive showing the diamond graphics at night). Influence The building is modeled after David Orgell's store on Two , in . Events of GTA Online The shop is inaccessible throughout the original version of Grand Theft Auto Online. A few months before the events of GTA V, a diamond store which may or may not have been Vangelico is robbed by gunmen who later plan to sell the diamonds once they escape to the east coast. But the Online Protagonist and their crew kill them and steal the chopper with the diamonds on behalf of Lester Crest. Events of GTA V It is robbed by Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton during The Jewel Store Job in 2013. Michael first poses as a customer with glasses provided by Lester Crest to case the store. He deals with an unnamed Jewelry Store Clerk. After the robbery, the store is closed down for the rest of the game and panels will now cover the windows and doors, stating that the store is "Undergoing renovations." Stock Tip Vangelico stock will plummet after The Jewel Store Job, but will partially rebound after completion of Minor Turbulence. Buying stock at its reduced price prior to completing this mission can yield an approximate 42.57% return on investment. Events of GTA Online: After Hours After the After Hours update, the store becomes accessible in the Enhanced Version during a Client Job. In 2018 Paige Harris enlists the GTA Online Protagonist to rob the store of a shipment of diamonds using the Terrorbyte's drone. The front office is accessible on this occasion. The same clerk is still working in the store during this robbery, albeit she is no longer wearing glasses. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto V *Casing the Jewel Store *The Jewel Store Job ;Grand Theft Auto Online *Last Chopper Outta LS *Diamond Shopping (Enhanced version only) Gallery Vangelico-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|Billboard advertisement. Vangelico-GTAV-PostersSloganAndDate.png|Wall posters and slogan quoting the foundation date. Vangelico-GTAV-Stock.png|Display cabinet and stock. Vangelico-GTAV-WindowsDetail.png|Front window prior to being robbed, showing rings on display. vangelico-generalview.jpg|Vangelico during the mission, The Jewel Store Job. vangelico-backroom.jpg|The back room of Vangelico. casing-the-jewel-store.jpg|Michael De Santa examining the jewelry during the mission, Casing the Jewel Store. Vangelico-GTAV-HeistBlueprints.png|Blueprints of the store seen on the heist planning board. Vangelico-GTAO-Clerk.png|The unnamed store clerk. Vangelico-GTAO-Manager.png|An unnamed manager receiving the diamonds in GTA Online. Vangelico-GTAO-FrontOffice.png|The front office with the alarm control panel. Vangelico-GTAO-Interior.png|The interior during the online robbery. de:Vangelico fr:Vangelico ru:Vangelico pl:Vangelico es:Vangelico Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Stores Category:Stores in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations